Project Summary/Abstract Alteration and Renovation The Idaho INBRE-4 A&R request is to improve two distinct Core laboratory spaces at Boise State University (BSU), a primarily undergraduate institution in the Network. Funding will support the creation of a Biorepository and a Bioengineering Core. The Biorepository improvement will provide a centralized place for investigators to store bacterial, animal, plant, and human cell-line stock cultures, genetic constructs, natural isolates, and highly purified proteins. Here, samples will be cataloged, maintained, and made available to investigators using best practices. The A&R request will improve a 292 sq ft space within the BSU Science Building, room 201, and will include plumbing, flooring, new cabinetry, and the installation of a -86C freezer. The Biorepository will be open for use by the statewide INBRE scientific network and COBRE and CTR investigators. The second space, the Bioengineering Core, will provide a centralized facility for bioprinting and the use of bioreactors for cell-based studies. The renovation will include 1,710 sq ft in the Micron Engineering Center, rooms 308, 313, 313A, and 314. HVAC improvements, laboratory-grade cabinetry, and a biosafety cabinet are requested. The Bioengineering Core will be open to collaborators in the statewide scientific Network, COBRE, and CTR investigators. Management of the Biorepository and Bioengineering Core shared facilities will rely on the centralized infrastructure put in place by the previous Idaho INBRE awards. There is strong institutional support for this A&R request (See Letter of Support #70). The improvements fit within the overall goals of the Idaho INBRE program to improve Idaho's capacity in biomedical research and to support work within the INBRE-4 scientific theme of Cell Signaling. Information and outcomes will be shared with the IDeA community through participation at statewide, regional, and national meetings, and through publication on the websites of Idaho INBRE and the BSU Biomolecular Research Center (part of the INBRE Bioinformatics Core Facility). Core facility information will be included in the National IDeA Core Laboratory (NICL) database.